


It's not Unusual (The kittens remix)

by ang3lsh1



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Crack, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Erik's Butthurt, Hank is forever traumatised, Kittens, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Poor Hank, Remix, So really it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lsh1/pseuds/ang3lsh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really Erik should be grateful that he’s only having a set of twins and not a literal litter of kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not Unusual (The kittens remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What's New Pussycat?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/524852) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



Erik doesn’t think much of it when the first wave of nausea hits.

Well, it’s not that he doesn’t think of it - more that he assumes that it’s a bout of indigestion - but there are no stomach cramps, no diarrhoea either. After three days of intense nausea in the morning and the inability to even keep just dry toast down, he caves in and goes to see Hank.

All the diagnostic tests comes back negative.

Save one.

He clutches the results in one hand, while the other grabs hold of the counter. He’s grateful that he was already sitting to begin with since he’s suddenly very light-headed. 

Just this once, he’s allowed to have vapours, damnit.

Hank is still blathering in the background. Something about him triple running the tests because he couldn’t believe the results either, then something about prenatal care vitamins.

At this point Erik snapped, honestly though the light-headedness passed, enough to him to get up and storm out. 

He knows exactly who is to blame for this.

Results still clutched in his hand, he stomps his way up to Charles’ study.

Well he would have, had the morning’s second wave of nausea hit making Erik detour first.

After heaving his guts out again, for the third time, he finally feels well enough to storm into Charles’ study, brandishing the piece of paper under Charles’ nose.

“They induce WHAT?!”

***

Only three weeks pass when Erik starts showing, which goes against all the combined biological knowledge that both Charles and Hank possess.

Hank panics about the lab, which is normal behaviour given that Erik is in the lab and when he gets ‘stressed’ things tend to warp a bit. It’s really not his fault given his past record. So really, there should be no reason for Erik to start feeling uneasy at all.

Except, despite Charles’ calm demeanour, there’s a frisson of anxiety that keeps buzzing at the peripheral of Erik’s mind, which can only come from one person. That in turn starts to make him uneasy, hence warping the tables.

“Are you certain he’s pregnant, Hank? It’s still a little early for him to be showing this much?” Charles winces as his hand is gripped tighter by Erik, who’s laying on the observation table. He doesn’t voice the _are you certain what if it’s something else some sort of growth…_

“Well,” Hank starts, pushing up his glasses. “I did the blood work three times, there’s no way the margin of error can be that large.”

“But he seems to be very quickly along, unless….” Charles trails off, turning down to Erik. “Darling, are you quite certain that…”

“Don’t you even dare finish that thought. You’re the only one who’s had the barbed penis lately!” Erik roars, clenching down harder on Charles’ hand.

“I was only going to say it might be something else causing the odd blood work instead,” Charles strangles out, his hand is blanching quite magnificently. He wonders about Erik’s reaction if he tries to wriggle his hand out of his grip. It’s likely to send him into hysterics. Best to keep it there and hope the blood circulation will return. Eventually.

Meanwhile, Hank tries to blend further into the background by polishing his glasses and fiddling around with the lab equipment trying to ignore the conversation, when he chances on the solution to his problems.

“We could always try the ultrasound?” Hank asks tentatively.

Both heads whip towards him with a resounding, “Yes,” from both parties.

It takes Hank a few minutes to set everything up. “This is going to be cold,” Hank warns before slathering Erik’s belly with the gel and glides the transducer over Erik’s abdomen.

Erik clenches down harder on Charles’ hand when they see the twins on screen. This time Charles is much too excited to care.

***

Between Erik’s hormonal fluctuations and his odd cravings, honestly who eats pickles with peanut butter, he has also taken to nesting. Most of the fluffiest linens and comforters has slowly migrated their way over to their rooms. When Charles tries to bring it up, Erik reacts like a scalded cat, electrostatic causing his hair to stand on end, truly a ferocious mama!cat, Charles thinks. He doesn’t bring it up though, no matter how adorable he thinks it is, who knows which side of the hormonal spectrum it will tip Erik towards.

Seriously, movie night has gone from Thursday night horror/gore/splatter-fest to rom-com night. Which would be alright if it wasn’t rom-com every night too. The rest of the mansion has learnt to steer clear of the lounge leaving Charles to deal with the water works, which Erik vehemently denies, while eating lime and ginger ice-cream with actual bacon sprinkles. Charles is totally on to Erik’s so called ‘defence of bacon’ being an actual pregnancy craving, seeing that he has always stolen it off Charles’ plate. But if it makes him happy, it’s likely the hormones will keep him happier for longer and Charles is totally a-okay with that.

So are the rest of the mansion’s inhabitants. Honestly, they’re currently being spared Erik’s much more vigorous training regime and Charles is the one dealing with Erik, which means less lecture time. Losing out on movie night is a small price to pay for those perks.

Still Charles tells himself, that it’s only going to be for another six weeks or so. And the rom-coms do put Erik in a better mood. Much better than the news, which sets Erik off on a political diatribe and that really can’t be healthy for the twins. Charles’ quite sure it spikes Erik’s blood pressure through the roof.

***

When they realise that the little growths on the twins’ head and back are not mutations - well, they are but not quite in the physical mutation sense - but in fact are cat ears and a tail, they realised the reason why Erik’s pregnancy was coming along so fast:

In short, barbed penis induced ovulations. Really Erik should be grateful that he’s only having a set of twins and not a literal litter of kittens.

“So the gestation period for cats is generally about nine weeks,” Hank concludes.

“Meaning I’ll only be pregnant for nine weeks instead of nine months,” Erik mulls over the prospect. 

In hindsight, it seemed like such a blessing. Now he’s not quite sure with his quickly growing belly and constant pressure on his bladder - he’s certain one of them has taken to it as their personal punching bag - considering how often he has to go in an hour itself. Still the upside is that he’s able to eat whatever he likes and no one will question him, or rather Charles isn’t going to call him out on his massive ingestion of bacon. And really, it’s only going to be for at least a month or so.

***

A week later, Erik is cursing his hormones something wicked. It’s bad enough that he cries at the drop of a hat. Quite literally, when Raven dropped the little baby beanies that she’d painstakingly knitted - such a horrible colour choice: yellows and oranges, when clearly only magenta and fuschia with some blue will do for his and Charles’ offspring - the water works started again. It had scared her quite badly, but she’ll get over it. 

And then there’s the fact he’s constantly horny, and even Charles is starting to tire from the constant bouts of sex. He even had the nerve to fall asleep while Erik was riding him last night.

“It’s not my fault, darling, you know how exhausted I’ve been, and you’ve made the bed really comfy now with the addition of all these blankets and it’s so warm and oh dear…” Charles trails off.

Erik can feel the pinpricks of tears in the corner of his eyes and just before he starts bawling again for the thousandth time; honestly he just can’t wait to be done with this pregnancy. Charles scrambles out of bed and flails about at the dresser before coming back to bed with a thermos of hot ginger tea, by the scent of it.

“There, there dear,” Charles says as he climbs back into bed behind Erik and cradles him close. “I really shouldn’t have said that. Finish up your tea and I’ll make it up to you,” Charles states as he rests his chin on Erik’s shoulder.

To be fair, he did make up for it with a truly magnificent blow job, part of him wants to be petty and downgrade the experience but it truly was spectacular. But Erik is still upset damnit, especially since his chest is starting to get a bit sore and he suspects that he may actually start lactating early. His body is going to ruin and it’s really all Charles fault. He bundles all this in a ball and shoves it in Charles’ direction.

After six weeks of this, Charles has definitely learnt not to laugh, and resists telling Erik that he’s being utterly ridiculous; the chandelier still shows signs of Erik’s temper tantrum, even Erik won’t be able to work all the kinks out properly. The upside is that it still works and it’s vaguely avant garde now. But because it is indeed all Charles’ fault, he takes the rest of the day making love to Erik, showing him just how beautiful he still is to Charles, all the more now because he’s carrying their twins. Cradling his belly in hands as Charles makes up silly nonsense to them, lulling all three of them to sleep.

***

Then nine weeks comes along and Hank looks up from Erik’s charts, “The twins look like they’re doing okay, and they’re a good weight. It’s probably a good idea to perform a Cesarean soon.” He pushes his glasses up nervously, “I mean it’s not like you have an actual birth canal to push them through.”

The mere mention of surgery brings up bad memories, and Erik tightens his grip on Charles’ hand.

Hank swallows before pressing on, “I’d also recommend putting you under general anaesthesia.”

“What?!” Erik snarls, ignoring Charles’ shushing noises.

“Well,” Hank pushes up his glasses again before sweeping his arm outwards. Only then does Erik notice the equipment visibly vibrating.

“Given how anxious you are right now, it’s likely to be worse when you’re on the actual operating table. It’s for the best, if not for your safety, then for the twins,” Charles says. “I don’t think I’d be able to keep you calm for the entire duration. It’s nothing we’ve ever faced before.”

There’s no counter argument that he can put forth and so Erik grudgingly accepts. 

The last thing he sees before he goes under is Charles by his side, projecting calm _it’s going to be okay you’re going to be fine all of you will be fine I’m right here with you it’s going to be okay…_

***

When he comes to the beeping of monitors, Charles is slumped in a chair right next to him, who stirs awake immediately, having tied his consciousness to Erik all this time, waiting for him to awaken.

He throws his arms around Erik just as Raven comes in holding the twins depositing one each in the new fathers’ arms.

“Say hello to your daddies, little ones,” she coos.

Her ears twitch as Erik bends to nuzzle the top of her hair as Charles does the same.

Really, they’re perfect. But if Charles thinks of adding to the brood, Erik gets to be the one with the barbed penis this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Extensively betaed and egged on by **redacted**. You know who you are and without you this would only have been 200 words.
> 
> Any remaining errors are my own.


End file.
